


An Enclave's Starlight

by silly_bone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Enclave NPC Appearances, blatant misuse of thaumaturgy, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_bone/pseuds/silly_bone
Summary: A group of adventurers introduce aspects of the Starlight Celebration to the Doman Enclave and Hien was not a man to let opportunity pass him by.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	An Enclave's Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/gifts).



Hien was no stranger to advisors and visitors alike carrying on and on, seemingly without any end in sight. At points he wondered if his time spent in the Steppes further lessened his inclination to speaking in circles. He believed that since resuming these various meetings he had developed a degree of stamina to withstand even the most rambling of visitors. Thus far none had proved him wrong, although some certainly challenged him and those were often the ones without the intention to do so. It was a certain Namai elder named Osamu, who Hien remembered as a loyal friend of his father, that made for a prime contender in testing Hien’s patience. It was never an instance of disrespect, the elderly man seemed to genuinely enjoy speaking with him, even if Hien could barely get a word in.

The most trying aspect of the elder’s visits was his tendency to blather on even after they concluded their meeting. By then he usually derailed into a different discussion altogether and thankfully one that did not require Hien’s undivided attention. Due to this recurring habit of dragging out the appointments, Hien and his other advisors decided it was best to schedule accordingly to accommodate, typically situating the elder near the end of the afternoon where the day began to wind down.

Hien could not say that he particularly disliked the elder, his smiles were never forced while the old man reminisced fondly. He held plenty of stories and many of which he shared readily, whether or not his audience asked. If only the elder thought to condense them just a bit.

Once Osamu was well and ready to depart for the afternoon, wrapping up his tale and beginning to rise from his seat, Hien followed his lead and stood as well. Readily offering his hand to aid the elder in standing, Hien returned the smile Osamu shared.

“I do truly suggest that you never grow old, Lord Hien,” he said in a wry jest. “It is rarely as enjoyable as they make it out to be.”

“I will do my utmost,” Hien laughed and gestured towards the sliding screen door. Heading to the exit, Hien opened the screen for the elder, intending to see Osamu out. Falling in beside the man as he passed into the corridor, Hien enjoyed the quiet companionship, walking his guest through the halls of the Kienkan until movement from outside the open screen they passed caught his attention.

He came to a stop, turning to look out the window and merely found himself more puzzled than before.

“Snow?”

Osamu slowed to a stop, hearing Hien’s question. The elder turned back to regard the view outside the window, a subtle smile crossing his worn features.

“Ah, so that thaumaturge is still at it?”

Hien tore his gaze from the light flurries that danced spritely in the air to send a curious look towards the elder. For all his years spent in Doma, never was snow particularly common, especially far from the mountains; what did fall would melt in the next few bells in their mild climate.

“Have you been inside all day, Lord Hien?” Osamu inquired with a crinkle to his brow, yet rather than chide him for a terrible habit the elder only addressed his confusion. “When I arrived this morning, a group of adventurers were entertaining the children near the plaza. They were all rather joyous so I stopped to see and I found one of them conjuring snow. I could not tell you why they did this but it was wonderful to see the young so delighted.”

Hien nodded quietly as his eyes turned back to the falling snow, still processing the bizarre sight. He could vaguely recall rare memories of waking to find snow yet clinging to the ground. The sight outside the Kienkan’s window filled him with a near-childlike glee.

“Perhaps you should visit them,” Osamu encouraged as Hien lingered, fixated on the flurries, “I am certain it would please the children and adventurers alike.”

Hien smiled towards the elder, finding no fault with the wonderful suggestion, “I think I will. Thank you, Osamu.”

Completing his duty of seeing Osamu to the entrance, he stepped outside along with the elder, instantly looking to the sky to marvel at the snow that danced. Osamu clearing his throat drew Hien’s attention away from the peculiar weather and he found the old man smiling fondly.

“I last saw them occupying the plaza,” the elder nodded towards the aetheryte. Although the walls denied him a direct sight of the plaza proper, he could at least determine that it was the source by the miniscule blizzard that surrounded the crystal’s tip. “I dare say there they remain.”

“I see,” Hien replied and turned towards Osamu, offering a bow which the elder returned. “May you have a safe journey home, Osamu.”

“My thanks, Lord Hien. May the coming new year be tranquil for you. I will send word of our progress within three moons,” he reported and straightened slowly, offering a thoughtful hum once he was upright. “Although I believe I shall stop at the stalls before boarding a skiff. A warm drink is in order.”

With a nod, Hien agreed with the notion, watching Osamu start along the path towards the Ten Thousand Stalls. Belatedly, Hien came to realize the looming figure that placed themselves beside him, non-threatening yet towering all the same.

“Ah, Hakuro,” Hien guessed, if only due to the lupin being arguably the largest inhabitant of the enclave. His guess proved correct with the typical response, a quiet huff from the lupin man. He peered over his shoulder and up to regard the wolfman, smiling as he did, “Is something wrong, my friend?”

The lupine’s ears were pinned close to his skull, tentative as he trained his eyes ever upon the unusual event occupying the aetheryte plaza. His tail hung slack behind him as he replied, “No, Lord Hien. You are, however, aware of the distraction caused by the adventurers that recently joined us?”

“Distraction?” Hien asked, a crease forming in his brow, “Have people complained about them?”

A slight apprehensive shake overtook his tail and similarly Haruko did the same with his head, “No, Lord Hien… In fact, they seem to enjoy it.”

Hien smiled, bemused as he watched Hakuro size up the conjured storm as one would an enemy, “I take it you are not fond of it then? The snow, that is.”

Another slow movement of his tail, a reluctant wag that accompanied his begrudging confession, “I am not accustomed to this weather…”

Hien saw no shame within the truth, although he did find it curious that Hakuro approached even elements with apprehension. With a soft nod, Hien thought to rally the lupin, “Try to set your concerns at ease, my friend. The snow will be gone soon enough.”

There was undeniably truth to the statement. The snow did not collect excessively, melting soon upon touching the pavement if the damp discoloration was any suggestion. Slowly, Hakuro seemed to relax, his ears resuming their perked position once more. After a moment more, he offered a stiff nod to Hien’s suggestion.

“I will, Lord Hien.”

“Wonderful,” Hien smacked his palms together in a jovial gesture, “Now have you any interest in joining me in investigating the plaza, Hakuro?”

Hakuro tensed in hesitation yet after a moment to steel himself, he nodded readily, “Certainly, my Lord.”

With a good-natured smile, Hien paused to offer assurance, “You need not if it unnerves you, Hakuro.”

The lupin did not answer, focus set upon his given task with ears perked and tail swishing. Hien lingered but a moment, watching the determined man with the same smile before giving a subtle shrug. Taking the lead, Hien approached the plaza.

He noted the gradual drop in temperature as he entered under the arc carved into the plaza’s walls, looking up at the snow that fell from around the aetheryte in awe. Behind him, Hakuro huffed softly, uncertain. The joyous laughter of children soon turned his attention from the sky. Across the plaza, tucked in a corner and seated at one of the tables there, was the source of their curious weather. Enough snow surrounded the table to form short drifts along the walls and yet this merely seemed to delight the children that fluttered around the adventuring party.

He overheard them speak as he watched from the distance.

“I’m telling you, I’m about ready to collapse dead,” one of the adventurers, a hyuran man, lamented as he weakly melted into the surface of the table he sought to support himself against instead.

“C’mon, what’s one more spell? Besides, I thought ice magic was less intensive or whatever,” another remarked, a miqo’te woman both dismissive and encouraging as she sat opposite to the weary man.

The melting man, who Hien determined to be the thaumaturge responsible, raised his head just enough to train an incredulous look upon his traveling mate. He seemed to struggle with words for a moment.

“It's been over six hours!” He squawked.

“The kids love it!” She countered, flapping her hand at his plight. “Besides, we have an ether somewhere if you really need it.”

“If he doesn’t feel well,” one of the children spoke up and Hien recognized her to be Rokka, “then he should rest!”

“Yeah! We have more than plenty to play with,” another child, Shiun, chimed happily as he formed a snowball under another adventurer’s guidance.

“Let him rest, M’shan. I’d really rather not hear him complain all night,” the third of the group interjected, an elezen man who kept the majority of his focus upon shaping a handful of snow into a perfect sphere as the youths looked on. The four usual young troublemakers surrounded him, following along with his lesson intently. Beside them the final adventurer, a roegadyn sporting heavy armor leaned in, watching the ball take shape with similar curiosity as the children.

M’shan, the miqo’te woman, uttered an exasperated sigh and raised her hands in a shrug to accompany it. Folding her arms, she trained a critical eye upon the thaumaturge, “Really, you could do for some more stamina. You’d make for a terrible nunh if you couldn’t keep up with demand for over six hours.”

“Never have I been more glad that I am not a nunh,” he grumbled.

“I don’t think this is appropriate for the kids,” the roegadyn murmured as he glanced back to the pair at the table, neither of whom seemed to care.

The group was certainly a lively collection, this much Hien could confirm from observation and his previous experience with other adventurers merely supported it. Hakuro stood at his side and watched the party, a steadfast expression across his features as yet another snowflake landed cold atop his nose.

“They seem mostly harmless,” Hien ventured and merely received a skeptical noise from the lupin.

The pair watched as the elezen offered the snowball he carefully prepared to Rokka, who eagerly accepted his gift. The man then looked to his roegadyn companion expectantly. With a touch of reluctance, the roegadyn frowned yet wordlessly parted from the group.

“Why do I have to be the target?” He asked as he crossed the plaza.

“You’re the biggest and therefore the easiest target,” the elezen smiled at his own logic.

He came to stop at an apparently acceptable distance, a few strides from where Hakuro and Hien stood, offering them both a quiet nod of acknowledgement as he turned about.

“He seems ready enough,” the elezen decided and announced then, “Make ready and aim!”

“Oh, it’s Lord Hien and Hakuro!” Koharu called out upon noticing them as the gaggle of youths began to take aim at the adventurer-turned-target. She lowered her ammunition to enthusiastically wave at the two. Hien returned the wave, albeit just slightly more reserved.

“Lord Hien?” The collection of adventurers asked simultaneously, attention snapping to the Doman lord. Even the withering thaumaturge looked moderately alarmed.

“Don’t hit Lord Hien, Yozan,” Rokka pressed as the boy lined up his throw despite the target becoming distracted by Hien’s appearance.

“I never miss,” Yozan boasted and let the snowball fly.

The children watched the snowball soar across the plaza and confirm Yozan’s brag as it smacked wetly against the roegadyn’s sturdy chest plate. It had little effect besides pulling the man’s attention away from Hien, he glanced down at the snow that dripped off his armor and grinned.

“Oi, that was a real good shot!”

Yozan seemed to puff up then, emboldened by the praise.

“Who’s next then?” The roegadyn called merrily, smacking a gauntlet against his chestguard.

“My turn!” Shiun shouted and chucked his snowball at the roegadyn, copying Yozan’s stance and motion.

It seemed that his mimicry did not assure success as the snowball flew wide of the target. Hien quirked a brow, watching as the ball whapped against Hakuro’s chest, finding a perfect vulnerability in the gap of his happi, snow seeping into the fur there. A silence fell upon the plaza as all witnesses awaited the lupin’s reaction, the adventurers looking equally if not more concerned as the children did. The two girls dropped their snowballs, as if to clear themselves of any association in this mischief.

Delayed as it was, Hakuro eventually shivered once the cold made it through his thick pelt. A soft huff was all he uttered as he brushed the little bit of snow that clumped to his fur. Hien did his best to suppress the smile that crossed his face over the incident.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Hakuro!” Shiun called, his face a darker shade of pink than from the chill’s gentle bite. He dipped quickly into an apologetic bow.

“No,” Hakuro shook his hand once he was content with the effort he made to remove the cold wetness, “You need not apologize. This merely reminds me that we must work upon your aim.”

“Y-yes, I think so too,” Shiun admitted, embarrassed. Beside him, Rokka giggled behind her hand.

As Shiun straightened and they began to talk amongst themselves in quiet voices, the roegadyn turned to smile sheepishly at Hakuro, “Sorry about that, it should’ve hit me.”

The lupin flicked his ears at the second apology, “I would not expect you to ensure that.”

The large man laughed, “It’s my job.”

“You and your company have certainly brought some spirit here,” Hien remarked with a fond smile and once more looked to the snow falling lazily. The mild snow storm seemed to be lessening gradually.

“It wasn’t our intention to disrupt the peace,” the elezen said as he approached, looking vaguely rueful. “It started as a jest and… well, grew into this.”

He gestured to the snowy plaza with a wave and his roegadyn companion spoke up.

“Aye, probably shouldn’t have mentioned Starlight to Ivone because M’shan latched onto it and wouldn’t let go and now Sig is doomed,” he said with a shrug as he looked back to where the other members of the party lingered.

“Starlight? One of the Eorzean holidays?” Hien asked and spared a glance towards the others adventurers, finding the miqo’te woman attempting to peel the thaumaturge off the table.

“Get up! You’re being rude, Sig!” He heard her hiss and the magi merely groaned.

Choosing to ignore the two behind him, the elezen offered a thin smile and sent a pointed look towards the roegadyn, “Yes, it's a winter celebration for the children based upon a folk legend of my homeland. Bold here wisely decided to bring it up and from there M’shan accosted Sig until he did a few cantrips. None of us thought the children would be so entranced however.”

They formed their words carefully, as if awaiting some form of rebuke and yet they would receive none. Hien chuckled and then seemed to relax.

“I believe you’ve captured more than merely the children’s interest with what you’ve done here,” he assured before looking once more around the square, “Could you tell me more of this holiday?”

Ivone blinked yet held no objection, “Certainly.”

Hien felt as though he was given a crash-course in the information as the group recounted the various details about the holiday. Joining them at the table, he listened intently as Ivone explained the general concept despite being regularly interrupted by his companions adding their own thoughts. Overall, Hien found the holiday admirable in origins and well-meaning in modern interpretations.

Looking to where the children played with Hakuro, who seemed to have finally put aside the majority of his distrust about the weather, Hien began to consider something.

“Will you all be staying a while longer?” Hien asked.

The group exchanged glances before Ivone came forward, “We intended to leave in the morning for a hunt to the north. Why?”

Hien folded his arms and considered his still-forming scheme, leaning back a bit on the bench as he did. After a soft hum, he revealed his intentions in a quiet tone, “It is sudden yet I thought to throw a festival for the children and families alike.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” M’shan blurted, charmed and unintentionally gaining the children’s attention. Immediately, she seemed to recognize her error by the looks her companions sent her. She brought a hand to her mouth, going pink in the face.

With the children alerted and drawing near, Hien smiled as they approached. Behind them, Hakuro shook himself briefly to rid the excess snow that collected from the play.

“What’s so sweet, miss?” Koharu asked in suspicion masked with sweet innocence.

“Uhm,” M’shan uttered, helplessly glancing to her team.

“Lord Hien had just mentioned that we should try the sweets offered at the stalls,” Sig lied with ease, his head resting on his arms. “I guess she’s already tried them though.”

“Oh, those are wonderful!” Rokka chimed in.

“Y-yeah, they are,” M’shan went along in an awkward tone with her ears tilted back.

Before the children could interrogate further, a voice called out from beyond the plaza walls before repeating once more upon entering the square, “Yozan!”

The boy tensed, turning to where his father stood at the outskirts before approaching once he spotted his son.

“There you are, Yozan. And the others as well,” Hozan said, setting his hands at his waist as he came up to them. After inclining his head towards Hien, the man addressed the group of children again, “Have you four been here all day? Mrs. Minazuki has been waiting for you all. You agreed to help her with something, yes?”

The three youths looked to their leader and Yozan merely stared off blankly. Hozan waited patiently. Abruptly, Yozan exclaimed and brought a fist to his palm, “You’re right!”

With the reveal came a sudden bout of panic, the children practically sent scrambling. Hien could hardly pick apart their jumbled discussion yet he caught some phrase about the ‘Doman Adventurers League’ and ‘proper etiquette about keeping promises’ before the children ran off in a hurry.

Hozan lingered, shaking his head in a fond fashion and Hien had a mind to rope him into the scheme as well.

“Hozan, have you plans for the rest of the day?”

The man turned, a curious crease in his brow as he answered, “No, Lord Hien. Is there something I can do?”

With a clever smile, Hien waved Hozan closer and Hakuro as well. He divulged his scheme to his cohorts, explaining the details simply and readily. They remained receptive and offered no interruptions. Even Hakuro seemed keen if the swishing of his tail was any suggestion.

He spread his hands on the table and concluded, “It may not be grand but I believe any excuse to collect together in joyous company more than makes up for anything grandiose.”

“It would not be impossible to accomplish, Lord Hien,” Hozan agreed, hand resting at his chin in a thoughtful fashion.

“Aragi may have lanterns and loose paper to spare for decorations,” Hakuro murmured, likewise thoughtful.

As the two mused their various options, Hien looked to the adventurers, “May we enlist your aid?”

Bold cracked a grin and nodded along with Ivone, two of the four acquired.

“I can play some music if you want, Lord Hien!” M’shan offered eagerly and Hien readily accepted.

Three of four then and the trio looked expectantly at Sig. He looked back at them, a little less pale about the face but no less tired in expression. He stared at them quietly and they stared back. Sig closed his eyes.

Abruptly he pushed himself off the table to sit up straight, “Give me one of your ethers, Ivone.”

Four of four, the crew gave a cheer. Hien grinned as they began to organize the work between all of them.

* * *

As Hien mentioned, it was far from grand but that did not take away from the event by any means. Aragi eagerly donated what papercrafts he could, even joining in the preparations to aid in setting them up. The spare lanterns they collected were mis-matched in color yet wonderful regardless, strung along the walls of the plaza and casting warm light upon the fresh batch of snow that settled on the ground, causing it to glitter in the retreating twilight. The thaumaturge had out-done himself by Hien’s judgement, although at the cost of the man melting back into the table. Despite the dire fatigue on his face, Sig yet managed a smile as he watched the children at play. He was in good hands as well, his roegadyn companion keeping him company at the table, occasionally offering a treat they secured for the event to him. Between Mitsuba, Higiri and the rest of the Ten Thousand Stalls’ staff, they managed to collect an assortment of baked goods to serve as treats, some of which were even altered just slightly in decoration once they learned the theme. The finishing touches took shape in the form of the other adventurers’ contributions, M’shan strumming a pleasant tune upon her harp to fill the plaza and Ivone sitting with the children to share various distant folk legends with them.

Hien was not certain which warmed him more, the enclave coming together in the pursuit or the outcome itself. And when Minazuki joined the celebration with the young adventurers in tow, their joy and glee certainly made up for rushed set-up.

Participating in all the meager celebration had to share, Hien parted from the activity once he saw someone lingering just beyond the plaza entrance. Recognizing the elder, he assured the youths he would soon return to the snowball fight before heading over.

“I had thought you departed, Osamu,” Hien said as he came to stand beside the elder. 

“I had met with Homei at the stalls and we got to talking,” he explained and Hien was not at all surprised. What he found curious was the quiet way Osamu watched the impromptu festival; from the spare lanterns refurbished into a vaguely matching theme to the quickly crafted treats laid out and even the soft strum of music provided by the miqo’te. The families that gathered in joy was certainly the centerpiece. Hien could not read the elder’s mind, yet he found himself pleased.

“Your father and mother would be proud, Lord Hien,” Osamu smiled, his soft expression painted in the warm light of the lanterns. The notion surprised Hien, sending a twinge through his chest as his eyes trained upon the families. The elder’s worn hand came to rest briefly on Hien’s shoulder, “Never was it in doubt, yet I am reminded that Doma is in good hands.”

The hand left his shoulder and Hien looked over to find the elder turning to depart. Over his shoulder, Osamu spoke, “The coming year is bright for us, is it not?”

Hien could not help but agree and yet his voice evaded him, direly hoping that the elder caught his nod as he departed. Lingering in place as he watched the elder fade out of sight in the dark that settled, Hien did not notice the figure that came to stop beside him until they spoke.

“Lord Hien?” Yugiri asked, giving him a small start. As she was still garbed in her armor, he supposed she had just returned from her assignment. Nonetheless he broke into a broad smile, readily welcoming her. Her attention was beyond him, looking in on the celebration with a quizzical gaze, “What is the occasion?”

“Ah, Yugiri! Come!” He urged, extending his hand to her, “We’ve made a small celebration for Starlight. Let us both join our family and friends.”

Her puzzled expression softened into a faint yet fond smile and she took his hand, allowing him to pull her along into the snowy plaza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Star!


End file.
